


never not (thinking about you)

by ohmyreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, ben says "rey" and "please" way too much, ben solo is an adorable idiot, but theres still a lot of smut, high school sweethearts, phasma is a reylo, this was supposed to be smut then it got angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyreylo/pseuds/ohmyreylo
Summary: based on a post from @reylo_prompts on twitter:“Rey’s hesitant to go to an event. She’s nervous she’ll run into her ex-high school sweetheart Ben. It’s been years and she’s not over him. Phasma sets her up with a fake date, Kylo, from work who promises to meet Rey there.Rey had no idea Ben changed his name.”
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 253
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	never not (thinking about you)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I love these two dumb idiots. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Check out @reylo_prompts on twitter for more fun prompts!

** _We were so beautiful_ **

** _We were so tragic_ **

** _No other magic could ever compare_ **

** _Lost myself, seventeen_ **

** _Then you came, found me_ **

** _No other magic could ever compare_ **

** _There's a room_ **

** _In my heart with the memories we made_ **

** _Took 'em down but they're still in their frames_ **

** _There's no way I could ever forget_ **

** _For as long as I live and as long as I love_ **

** _I will never not think about you_ **

** _From the moment I loved, I knew you were the one_ **

** _And no matter what I do_ **

** _I will never not think about you_ **

  * **_Never Not by Lauv_**

  
  


Rey does  _ not  _ want to be here. 

She received an invitation to First Order Enterprise’s gala because they had helped fund her community art program some time back. She decided immediately that she was not going. It’s not that she wasn’t grateful for their (very generous) donation, but, as (un)luck would have it, Ben Solo works for FOE. 

Ben Solo. Her ex-high school sweetheart. She loved him. Some days she thinks she might still love him, but it hurts to dwell on that so she doesn’t. It’s been nine years since the boy, one year her elder, broke up with her after he graduated and ran away to college without so much as a second glance. He didn’t even try to give an excuse, let alone an explanation. She might love him, but she never has forgiven him for that.

Phasma, a friend of Rey’s from college, also works at FOE and has been begging her to go to this gala for  _ weeks.  _ She’s very persistent. 

Reluctantly, Rey agreed. She told herself it’s because Phas found her a date- a tall, handsome (according to Phas) mystery man named Kylo. She also told herself she agreed to this because it had been a while since she’d dated, not because it might make Ben jealous. 

So that’s how Rey now finds herself standing on the steps of the banquet hall, wearing this incredibly uncomfortable green gown that she bought at a secondhand store the day before. At least Phasma has the decency to wait with her until her date arrives. 

“What did you tell him about me, anyway?”

Her friend shrugs. “Nothing, really. Just that you’re a friend from college and needed a date.”

“Did you even tell him my name?”

“I thought the whole idea of a blind date was to go in  _ blind. _ ”

“I thought, at least, you’d tell him  _ something _ .” Now she can’t stop the insecurities from growing in her mind. After all, it  _ has  _ been a while since she’s been on a date. Not that she’s necessarily thinking of this as a date. “What if he’s expecting some sort of drop dead gorgeous supermodel?” She grumbles. 

Phasma gives her a knowing look. “He isn’t. And don’t take that the wrong way. I’m sure he’ll be blown away by your beauty and you’ll both be in awe of my matchmaking skills. Be sure to mention me in your wedding speeches.” She winks.

Rey laughs, some of her nervousness washing away. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, Phas.”

“That’s him!” Her friend tells her excitedly as a sleek black sports car pulls up to the valet. 

Rey has little time to think about the implications of this ( _ Is he rich? How rich  _ is  _ he?) _ before the man is stepping out of the driver’s seat and her whole world comes crashing down.

“Rey?” Ben’s eyes are wide and disbelieving as he makes his way toward his ex-girlfriend. 

_ No. NO. This is not happening. There is no possible way that this is real.  _

“ _ You’re  _ Kylo?” She sputters. 

Phasma lets out an excited gasp beside her. “Oh! You two know each other? Fantastic! Well, I’ll let you two catch up.” She’s already rushing up the stairs and through the door when she turns and tells them, “Have fun!”

Rey turns her attention back to Ben, who hasn’t taken his eyes off her. She doesn’t try to keep the anger out of her voice when she hisses, “ _ What  _ are you doing here?”

When he remembers how to breathe he responds dumbly, “I-I work here.”

Annoyed, she says, “I  _ know  _ that. I meant what are you doing  _ here  _ with me as my…” She couldn’t even say it.

“I- well, Phasma, she-” He stumbles over his words. “She told me her friend needed a date and I- I needed one too so I said yes and-”

Sighing, Rey turns her back on him and marches inside, leaving him to gape after her before he follows. 

“Rey, wait. I’m sorry. I had no idea-” He weaves through waiters and guests until he finds her, sitting alone at a table. He sits down next to her, scooting his chair back a little until he’s far enough away that if she tried to hit him he’d have a second to protect himself. 

“Please, believe me. I had no idea that it would be you.” He pleads for her to believe him.

One glance at those puppy dog eyes she’s missed so much and any resistance is useless. She lets the anger fade from her face and the tenseness in her body vanishes.

The relief is evident on Ben’s face. He was never good at hiding his emotions, especially from her. 

She clears her throat. Keeping a neutral tone, not wanting to seem too friendly, she inquires. “So… it’s Kylo now, is it?” 

“Kylo Ren, actually. I changed my name after I graduated college.”

“And  _ why _ would you do that? What the fuck kind of name is  _ Kylo Ren _ ?” 

“I needed a fresh start. Seperate from my family, my past. It was his idea, actually.” He gestures to the makeshift podium, where a creepy-looking older gentleman is tapping a microphone.

He introduces himself as Victor Snoke, president of FOE. He gives a brief introduction and informs everyone that dinner will be served soon and they need to find a seat. 

Four more people that they don’t know join Rey and Ben at their table. The group’s limited exchanges can barely be considered small talk and Rey makes it a point to ignore Ben the entire dinner. She’s already talked to him far too much.

When everyone had finished eating, Mr. Snoke rose to the podium once again to give a speech. Rey didn’t catch so much as a word of it, though, because without the food to distract her, she was far too aware of the man sitting beside her. 

She’s spent  _ years  _ trying to forget he existed. Then, here he comes marching right back into her life.  _ God, the audacity _ ! Yet, she can’t even convince herself that she’s actually mad at him. Her anger is just a front. She thinks he knows it, too. She can’t afford to get close to anyone anymore, least of all him again. People have left her far too many times and she’ll be damned if she lets him get the opportunity to abandon her twice. It’s all too easy for her to get caught up in his presence and forget everything that’s happened between them. Everything he’s done to her. He was her first love; her first, well,  _ everything _ and he left her with nothing including the courtesy of the truth. Now he’s  _ here _ , with her and it’s killing her that she’s already dreading the moment they’ll have to part again.

The ear-aching sound of chairs scraping as the other guests stand up jolts her out of her own head. She’s never been to an event like this before but she can assume that this is the beginning of the more social part of the evening. Everyone seems to be migrating away from the tables to the open half of the room, as music begins to play quietly in the background. 

Rey stands, perhaps a little to quickly, so that Ben doesn’t have time do something stupid like offer her his hand. Squinting, she scans the room for Phasma but can’t seem to find her.  _ Figures.  _

She turns her head to find Ben staring at her. 

“Don’t do that.” She snaps.

He has the nerve to look offended. “Do what?”

She makes a vague hand gesture to his face. “That. Don’t look at me that way. You don’t get to look at me like that- not anymore.”

“Rey, please.” He says, sighing. “Let’s not-”   
  


“‘Let’s not’ what?” The anger is back. “Huh?” 

“Let’s not talk about that right now. Not here.”

“Oh? So we’re not going to talk about how you dumped me and ran away to college to never be seen again? How you didn’t even have the decency to tell me why? How I haven’t heard a word from you in almost ten years and then you show up here and expect us to- what? Make small talk? Be  _ friends _ ?” She shakes her head, exasperated, and fights the urge to cry. Not in front of him.

He looks like she just kicked him. Shaking his head he says, “I didn’t-“

“ _ You  _ left  _ me _ !”

Ben flinches, eyes wide. It’s only now that she realizes that her outbursts have garnered the attention of several guests in their vicinity, who have paused their own conversations to watch. 

Rey turns away from him just as the tears start to fall and all but sprints to the hallway. The bathroom is blessedly empty and she locks herself inside. Leaning against the door, she allows the exhaustion and emotions to wash over her until she’s sitting on the floor with her head in her hands. 

A knock at the door causes her head to snap up as she yells, “Occupied!”

A soft voice from the other side of the door responds, “Rey, please open the door. We need to talk. Let me explain.”

“I-” she sniffles. “I don’t need any explaining from you.”

“I never meant to hurt you, Rey. Please believe me.” 

“You never meant to hurt me?” She questions bitterly. “You knew about my parents and you knew my biggest fears. You  _ knew. _ And you still did the one thing that would hurt me more than anything.”

She hears him sigh on the other side of the door, then a small  _ thump _ , like he’s leaning his head against it.

“I’m sorry.” His voice is weak, as if he’s barely holding back tears. “I thought you would be better off without me. You deserved better; someone better than me, someone... good.”

Rey’s heart breaks all over again. She can’t forgive him for leaving her this easily. But, she also can’t stay mad at him now that she’s heard what he has to say. She wants to open this door and hold him tight and tell him all the things she loved about him, all the things she still loves about him, all the things she spent all these years wishing she could experience just  _ one  _ more time _ . _ Most of all, she wants to tell him that him leaving was the worst thing that’s ever happened to her but that he’s by far the best.  _ How could he not know?  _

“I’m sorry.” He repeats, stronger this time. “I shouldn’t have came. I knew you got an invitation and I shouldn’t have showed up. I hope I didn’t ruin your night. I’ll go now.”

She can feel his weight leave the door and she’s jumping up and scrambling to unlock and fling open the door before she even knows what she’s doing.

“Ben, wait!” He turns, startled, as she stutters. “P-Please. Just-” A resolved sigh. “Let’s talk.” She sits down against the wall of the narrow hallway, nodding to the space across from her in invitation.

His eyes study her for a moment, before he walks back towards her and settles into the place she’d indicated, stretching his legs out in front of him. They nearly reached the opposite wall. 

“Let’s start this night over.” Rey offers with a small smile. “How have you been?”

The corner of his mouth lifts up in one of those half smiles she’s missed so much. “I’ve been better.” He tells her with amusement in his voice. “How about you?”

“I’ve been alright. My art program is doing great, though. I love it.”

“So the donation helped?”

“You know about the donation?”  _ Of course he does. He works at FOE, you idiot.  _

His gaze moves to his hands in his lap. “Yes, I… encouraged them to do it.” He tells her hesitantly.

Rey’s jaw drops. 

He rushes to get out, “I-I wanted to tell you. I was afraid you wouldn’t accept it if you knew I-“

“Without that donation I would’ve never been able to continue it.” She leans forward, placing a hesitant hand on his knee, urging him to meet her eye. “Thank you, Ben.”

He looks at her and color floods his cheeks. “It’s the least I could do.” He tells her, before looking down again. 

“I missed you,” he blurts out. “Don’t think that my decision to leave you was easy or that I didn’t regret it everyday. I can’t tell you how many times I almost packed up and dropped out just for a  _ chance _ that I could see you again.” He chuckles quietly to himself, stealing a glance at her. “You probably would’ve killed me, though, given the opportunity.” He jokes because he hates seeing her like this, sadness in her eyes, and knowing that he caused it. She smiles, but only halfway. 

“I...I missed you too. I was never- I could never  _ not _ think about you. As angry, as utterly infuriated as I was with you, I would have given anything to have you back.” She offers him a real smile now. “After I killed you first.”

Joking aside, he confesses. “I would’ve deserved it.”

“How could you  _ honestly _ think that I would be better without you?” She inquires seriously, pain evident in her voice. “Ben, you were the  _ best _ thing that ever happened to me. You  _ are  _ a good person and you… you are  _ perfect _ to me.” 

He shakes his head, as if trying to convince himself this isn’t real. “Rey, I didn’t-”

She’s leaning forward and her lips are on his before she can convince herself otherwise. When she realizes he hasn’t moved, she leans back to take in his face. 

His eyes are wide and he’s looking at her as if it’s the first time he’s seen her all evening. He blinks, coming back to himself, and surges forward to capture her mouth with his. It feels like home. He thinks it might be the first time he’s felt like this in nine years.

The kiss soon becomes heated, both of them trying to make up for the years lost. Rey climbs onto his lap, straddling him. When she begins to softly move against him, he looks up and down the hallway as if just realizing they’re making out in a public place where they could be found any second.

He kisses her again, softly. “Would you like to continue this at my apartment?” He whispers, lips still touching hers.

She laughs at his formality.  _ Some things never change.  _ “Yes.”

* * *

As much as Ben wants to speed to his apartment as quick as humanly possible, he decides he’d rather have sex with Rey  _ alive _ and settles for a safe speed with his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. 

“Rey,”  _ God, did his voice do things to her. And make her think of the things she wants to do to him. The other things she wants to hear him say. The sounds she wants him to make.  _ “Tell me how wet you are.” 

She was  _ not  _ expecting to hear that. Ben had never been great at dirty talk in high school, but they were both a long way from their high school selves. Those words send a shiver down her spine and she feels it  _ everywhere _ . She wonders what  _ else  _ he’s gotten better at. 

“Ben,” she gasps and tries to stop herself from grinding down on his leather seat. 

“Tell me how wet you are for me.” He repeats in that deep baritone, not once taking his eyes off the road and her not taking her eyes off of him. She swears she can feel the vibrations. “Touch yourself.”

_ He doesn’t need to tell her twice. _ She bends to gather the skirt of her dress and pulls it up to her thighs so she can snake a hand between her legs. She bites her lip to stifle a moan when her fingers brush over her panties. When she pulls aside her underwear to test the wetness inside, she can’t hold back any longer and a small moan escapes her lips as she teases her entrance with two of her fingers. 

Her eyes flutter closed and she can hear Ben’s breathing grow more ragged. “Tell me, Rey.”

Her eyes fly open in time to see his grip on the steering wheel tighten and his jaw twitch in that way that always turned her on, in the way that still does. “I’m so wet for you, Ben.” Her voice is breathier that she’s ever heard it. She hasn’t been  _ this  _ turned on in a long time. Maybe never. “All for you.”

He actually  _ whimpers _ . “Let me taste you,” he begs. “Please.” 

She’s barely extracted her hand from the bundle of her skirt before Ben is reaching over the console to grab her hand and bring it to his lips. His tongue darts out to lick the length of both her fingers before he plunges them in his mouth, sucking them in and out. As he tastes her, he moans long and deep around her fingers, making her whimper in return. She knows she’s soaked through to his seat by now. There’s no doubt about it. If he’s even half as turned on as she is right now, which she’s sure he is if his eagerness to taste her was any indication, he won’t mind at all.

When he’s sure he’s removed every little bit of her taste, he removes them from his mouth and places her hand on his thigh, tangling his fingers with hers.

Rey barely realizes they’ve pulled into a parking lot. Ben pulls into a spot, puts the car in park and gets out of the driver’s seat to open the door for Rey and help her out. 

The door to his (very nice, probably extremely expensive, but she’s in no mind to think about that now) apartment is barely closed before he’s pinning her body to it, lips colliding against hers and hands desperate to touch her  _ everywhere.  _ Rey feels the same, running her hands up and down his back, shoulders, hair, anywhere she can reach. Because that’s another thing; Ben is  _ big.  _ He was big in high school but now he’s somehow even larger and more muscular than she remembered. 

He’s become a better kisser, too. She could stay just like this, kissing him, forever. But she won’t. They have better plans for each other tonight. 

Ben’s lips move to her neck, to that spot that makes her toes curl.  _ He remembered.  _ Rey is so caught up in the feeling that she’s late in registering that he’s been talking. 

“ _ Rey Rey Rey, “  _ he chants with every kiss to her smooth skin, as if he’s missed the sound of her name on his lips. She missed it too.

“ _ Ben,”  _ she gasps in response. “ _ Ben. _ ”

He continues to nip at the place where her neck and shoulder meet as he carries her to his room and sets her gently on his bed.

“God, I missed you so much.” He moans against her skin as his mouth travels toward her breasts, stopping to plant wet kisses on the way. “Missed  _ this. _ ”

His nose nudges her nipple, still covered in the fabric of her dress, and she inhales sharply. “I thought of you almost everyday.” She confesses.

His voice sounds deeper and huskier against her skin when he says, “What about when you touched yourself? Did you think of me then?”

“You’re the only thing I  _ could  _ think about.”

“Did you think about this?” He runs his hands up and down her body, skimming teasingly over her breasts. “Did you imagine it was my hands that were touching you?”

“Yes,” she pants.

“Like this?” One of his hands moves up her leg, ever so slowly, toward where she wants,  _ needs,  _ him most. He strokes her covered pussy with a feather-light touch. “Like this?”

“ _ Yes!”  _ Her hands fly to his face, forcing him away from her breasts and pulling his lips to hers. 

They both sigh into the kiss, years of longing and lust finally over. 

“Ben?” She whispers between kisses.

“Yes?” 

She pushes his face back far enough to meet his eyes. “I want you to fuck me now.” 

“ _ Fuck, Rey.”  _ He grits out. She swears he grows even harder at her words but she doesn’t even know how that’s possible. “I want to have you every way possible.”

_ We’ve got time,  _ she almost says. But she doesn’t because they haven’t had that conversation yet. She has him back for tonight and, if it were up to her, she’d never let him go again. He might feel the same, but a lot has changed in these past few years. She tries not to dwell on that right now.

Instead she focuses on the sensation of his fingers stroking the center of her wet panties. Already, she’s panting heavily and hasn’t removed a single piece of clothing. She thinks she could probably come just from this. But she wants  _ more.  _ Anything,  _ everything _ that he’ll give her.

“ _ Please, Ben. _ ” She whimpers against his ear, as his mouth has found that spot on her neck again. “I need you.”

“What?” He encourages her. He needs to hear her say it. “Tell me what you need.”

“I-” Her whole body shakes as his finger sneaks past her underwear to touch her starving pussy. His thick digit travels back and forth over her entrance swirling her wetness around, teasing her, before ghosting gently over her clit.

“ _ Ben!”  _ She yells in pleasure, back arching off the bed.

“Use your  _ words. _ ” He urges her. 

“I need your cock inside me.” She’s  _ begging.  _ “ _ Please,  _ Ben. I need  _ you. _ ”

Moaning, he captures her lips in a kiss that Rey feels deep inside of her. “Take off your dress.” He tells her, already stepping back to unbutton his shirt. 

He turns around to undress, needing a second to get himself under control if he wants to last more than 30 seconds.  _ Fuck, the things she does to him _ . 

When he’s down to just his underwear, he turns around to find Rey, completely nude, draped across his bed. His eyes devour every inch of her bare, tanned skin. She’s a vision.  _ Forget 30 seconds.  _ He is about to come  _ now _ . 

Her eyes look just as hungry for him as he pulls her to the edge of the bed and falls to his knees.  _ God.  _ This is every wet dream he’s ever had. 

“Ben, you don’t have to-” she starts, but is cut off with a long moan when his tongue licks between her folds. 

“ _ Fuck, Rey-”  _ he moans from between her legs. “ _ ...dreamed of this-” _

She’s moaning louder with every swipe of his tongue across her folds. He swears she sounds like  _ music  _ when he wraps his lips around her clit and sucks.

Mumbling and moaning nonsensically, she pleads, “P-Please Ben,  _ please-  _ need your…  _ hhnngh _ … I-I want to - _ ah! _ \- come on your cock…  _ please! _ ” That last  _ please  _ is almost a sob and as much as Ben wants to see her come on his mouth, he can’t deny her, or his straining cock, any longer. 

He releases her bundle of nerves with a little  _ pop  _ and stands to remove his underwear as fast as humanly possible, careful to not disturb his raging erection. 

Leaning over her, he captures her lips with his, letting her taste herself on his tongue. Gently, he moves her to the center of the bed where her head can rest comfortably on the pillows. He supports himself above her with his hands on either side of her head and allows them both a moment to just look at each other. 

Eyes roaming over her face, he tells her in a low voice, “God, you’re so beautiful.”

Rey suddenly feels like she might cry when her eyes move from his lips to his eyes where she finds similar emotion threatening to overtake him. “Ben,” she whispers. It’s all she can think to say as she reaches above her to kiss him. She will never tire of the feeling of his lips on hers. She never wants to go without again. 

He starts to reach toward a bedside table, presumably for a condom, and she stops him with a hand on his bare chest. “Don’t. Please. I’m on birth control. I want to feel you come inside me.”

He stares at her for a few seconds, unblinking. She begins to think she’s made a wrong move and tries to backtrack. “I mean- unless you don’t-” 

He silences her by crushing his lips against hers, moaning into her mouth. He spreads her legs farther apart with the hand that’s not buried in her hair. Never taking his mouth off hers, he aligns the head of his cock to her hot center and they both moan as he gradually eases into her tight heat. 

“God, I missed this.” Ben moans against her lips. “Missed  _ you _ .” 

Rey can’t do more than hum in agreement as he continues to push himself inside her. His lips move to her shoulder as he bottoms out, filling her completely. Moaning, both of them still for a moment to enjoy the raw feeling of him inside her.

Even when they were together, they never had sex without a condom. They were in high school, Rey didn’t have birth control, and they didn’t want to take any chances. But,  _ fuck _ , were they missing out.

He can feel  _ everything _ . She’s so warm and wet and soft and  _ tight _ and the intensity of it all is making it hard for him to speak or he’d tell her so. All he can do is moan her name. 

“ _ Ben _ ,” she pants. “Move _ . Please. _ ”

When he moves inside her he thinks it’s the closest thing to the spiritual he’s ever felt in his life. 

Her hips rise to meet his. Her nails dig into his back, but he couldn’t care. Rey let him have her again after so many years and nothing else matters except for the feeling of her soft cunt wrapped around him. 

When his thrusts speed up and he’s not sure how much longer he can last, he rolls them over so that Rey is on top. She used to love riding him. If the loud moan that escapes her at the feeling of this new position is any indication, she still does. 

Placing both hands on his broad chest, she lifts herself off of him almost completely before slowly inching back down. She throws her head back, nearly whining when the head of his cock catches on her g-spot as she stuffs herself full of him. Leaning back with her hands placed behind her for support, she rides him, hips tilted and grinding against him on every downstroke. With this angle, he hits her g-spot with every thrust. Ben’s hands move to play with her breasts and she moans wildly with the perfectness of it all. When she begins to slow, his large hands move to her hips, helping her move up and down and grind against him. Neither of them make any effort to quiet the sounds that are escaping them and growing louder by the second. 

“I’m- _ ”  _ She gasps. “I’m close.”

“That’s it.” He encourages her, continuing to move her hips in time with his own as he fights against his own release. “Take what you need from me, sweetheart.”

He moves one of his hands between them, his thumb gathers some of the her wetness from the base of his cock and begins to rub tiny circles around her clit. She wails his name as she begins to tighten around him. She was already so close and it’s not very long before-

_ “Ben!”  _ She cries, wet cunt spasming around him as she falls apart. 

Not able to hold off his own orgasm any longer, he flips them over again. He places a hand on her thigh and hikes her leg up as he thrusts into her relentlessly, still feeling her spasming around him. 

_ “Rey.” _

_ “Ben.” _

They chant each other’s names like a prayer, like it’s the only word they want to say from now on. 

“ _ Ben, please”  _ she begs. “Come for me.”

He comes shouting her name, burying his cum inside of her. 

Not wanting to let go of her just yet, he rests his head beside hers as he reminds himself how to breathe. 

“Rey,” he starts. “That was-”

“Amazing.” She finishes for him, running her fingers through his hair. “You’re amazing.”

Reluctantly, he pulls himself out of her and rolls over to lay beside her. 

Rey turns onto her side to face him, taking this moment to document all the ways he’s different than the boy she knew, and all the ways he hadn’t changed at all. His hair is longer, long enough to cover his ears. It suits him, she thinks. The angles of his face are sharper, jawline more pronounced. He was muscular in high school but now… now he looks like a  _ god _ . She can’t help but absentmindedly reach out and run her fingers lightly over the muscles in his arm, his chest. She stops when she feels his eyes on her.

He places his hand over her small one, half holding, half stroking it. 

“Don’t leave me again.” She says in a small voice. 

“Never.” He vows solemnly, not once moving his eyes from hers. 

Cradling her face, he kisses her again. This one isn’t like the others they’ve shared tonight. It isn’t driven by lust. Something much deeper is beating inside in his heart and he can’t hold it in any longer. 

“I love you,” he whispers against her lips. “I never stopped.”

He can feel her smile when she says, “I love you, too”.

  
\--THE END \--

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Here is Rey's dress if anyone's curious: https://shop.nordstrom.com/s/levkoff-keyhole-chiffon-a-line-gown/4593619?origin=category-personalizedsort&breadcrumb=Home%2FWomen%2FClothing%2FDresses%2FFormal&color=evergreen
> 
> This is my first time writing smut, hence the anonymity at first. Any feedback is much appreciated! Your comments and kudos keep me writing. I love you all. 
> 
> While you're here check out my other works:
> 
> such a funny thing- modern AU with a forcebond twist! (wip)  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737394/chapters/41848259
> 
> hocus pocus roses- funny short modern AU one shot  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444279
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @riseofreylo


End file.
